Orlando High
by XxoMelodyGirloxX
Summary: Austin's the resisdant bad boy of Orlando High school, along with Dallas and Dez. Ally's the shy, quiet, goody too shoes; trying to survive high school, along with her two best friends Trish and Cassidy. When their 6 worlds collide what happens? x Cally x X Drish X xxX Auslly xxX Rating M to be safe! Don't really write M rated stuff thanks xxx
1. New Kid on the block

Ally's p.o.v.

Ring! Ring ! Ring! ! ring!

As the alarm went off, Ally signed . It was the first day back to school, she was glad summer was over yet sad at the same time. Sure she wanted to go to school and hang out with her friends. But she knew, that Cassidy and Trish had changed over the summer a lot, so now they were more of the kind of ''girly girls'', which made her slightly jealous. But there was no way she'd want to be that kind of girl wearing a pound of makeup and tight fitting clothes.

''Ally – gator are you up yet?'' yelled her dad from downstairs.

''Yeah dad just coming''

After she was dressed she rushed downstairs nearly falling over 5 times.

''Morning Ally-gator , ready for school again today? '' asked her dad while flipping blueberry pancakes.

''yup dad!'' she repiled cheerful gobbling down her pancakes and rushing out the door 20 mins later.

Trish p.o.v.

I woke up early for once, I guess I was rather egar to get out of the house see my best friends and make new ones. And most of all escape from my little brother. Glancing over at a blown up air bed was my best friend of 4 years Cassidy Hamilton. We had, a sleepover ( a bit werid on a school night but our parents oddly agreed to it).

'' Morning trish '' said Cassidy

'' Shit! Weren't you just asleep ?!'' I looked at her sure enough she awake.

'' Girl just chill okay? I was up just now okay no big deal'' she said .

After chatting for a bit we both got up and ready for school making sure we'd make a good impression for our frist day back. Then we left to walk to the park were we would meet Ally.

Ally's p.o.v.

I was walking to the park to meet Trish and Cassidy. When I heard a door slam, looking over to a house where the noise came from, I saw someone walking towards me. And that someone was Austin Moon! Most popular boy in school, now he was looking at me shit ! I deiced to walk fast for a while. Just as I was reaching in my back pack, I felt a hand on my shoulder. As I looked behind me my eyes locked with two hazel eyes staring at me. Austin Moon!? What the hell?!

''Sorry to starle you'' Ausitn said to me removing his hand.

''Ummm yeah it's okay'' I mumbled

'' Your Ally Marie Dawson aren't you'' he questioned. I was slightly shocked how the hell did Austin know my name?! MY FULL NAME!? Not even Trish knows my full name or Cassidy and their my best friends ! But Austin Moon does?! That's just fucked up.

Peace out ! what do you think I've written all of the story and still writing more in a book will only update again if I get over 10 reviews for this story and I think it's one of my very few best works.


	2. Getting asked out

'' How … do...you ...know my name?'' I strutted. He frowned before replying.

'' Please everyone knows the hottest girl in school!'' he replied, like it was the most ovious thing in the world!

''Errrmm … WHAt?!'' I asked him, he must of seen the look on my face before replying.

'' Ermmm .. welll yeah I was wondering if I could walk with you to school.'' '' that's if you don't mind he quickley added. I looked suspicously at him, was this some kind of prank joke?!

''yeh okay if you want'' at these word it seemed Austin's face lit up like and he smiled I think. Or was it a smirk?!... He was in fact quite cute when he smiled... Stop he is NOT CUTE! Austin gestured with his hands for us to walk on so we did.

Along the way we fell, silently in step with each other, Ally decied to break the slicence.

'' Austin why did you want to walk with me?''

'' umm cause I'm knew to the street and I saw you were all alone walking so I wanted some company'' he hurridly replied looking away.

''Okay I guess that's why I've never seen you on my street before'' commented Ally fixing her bag.

''Do you like music?!'' inquired Austin, randomly.

''Yeah I sometimes write songs and stuff and I sing a bit but I've go t terrible stage fright'' Ally wondered herself why she told him that much about her self.

''You write songs?! COOL! I've always tried, to but never had any insperation but I love to sing.'' Ally nodded that made sense, Trish did say he was in a band with his brothers or something.

''Could I see one of the songs you've written. …... if it's okay with you that is''

''yeah I guess so'' as she pulled out her book Austin touched it.

''Never , Touch . My. Book unless you have my permission...sorry but it's also my diary and I don't let anyone touch it unless they promise to only read the song bits. ''

''Okay Okay! Ally can I please look at only the song bit of your book please'' asked Austin with his best puppy face, Ally signed and nodded handing him the book on an open page.

As Austin looked intenly at the book he noticed a title and lyrics called ''Double Take'

''Ally this is amazing you could be famous if you sung these songs!'' Ally smiled but shrugged as her cell went off it was a text from Trish.

''urmmm Austin I am ment to meet my two best friends at the park sorry I'm late and I gotta go meet them sorry bye''

''it's okay '' he called after her but already she was running down the other street.

Austin's p.o.v

When I walked out of my I saw Ally Dawson, she was looking my way before continuing to walk. Most people at school classed her as one of the 'nerds'. But boy was she hot; okay so maybe I've got a tiny tiny crush on her. No one knows I even notice her or know her name they all think I'm a player, cheater and heartbreaker however they don't have any evidence to prove it. After walking with Ally I was maybe going to ask her out , but then her friend texted her or something and she had to run to meet them, leaving me with her songbook. I thought I should read it but choosed not too and put it back into my bag I'll return it to her later.

Trish's p.o.v.

''Trish where do you think Ally's gotten too? She's usually sitting on the bench writing in her book'' whined Cassidy flipping her hair.

''Clam down cass chill, I'll just text her'' then soon afterwards a pink faced, out of breath Ally arrived.

''Sorry... ran...as...fast...as I could'' breathed out Ally. As the three girls walked to school...

''Why where you late?'' questioned the short latino girl.

''I urmmmm …'' Come on Ally think! Then an idea struck her.

''I over slept, silly me heheh'' both of her friends gave her disbelieving and questioning looks.

Cassidy's p.o.v.

I knew Ally was lying straight away, but just shrugged it off. If it was something important she would of told us right?

''Okay Ally- gator, will let you off this time''

''Okay Cass'' she replied looking reviled.

Ally's p.o.v

We were at the school gates now, everyone seemed to be on time for once. Looking across towards a group of boys, my eyes locked with Austin's. I bent my head and catched up with Trish and Cassidy. Turning the combanation dail for my locker, I heard a bunch of guys walk past, behind me Austin being one of them. Next a hand tugs at my sleeve.

''Austin what do you want'' I ask turning around to face him... Wow his eyes look really pretty and... where am I going with this... it's not like he's cute.!

'' You! Oh and here's your book'' he says handing my back my songbook. That's when releization dawned on me, I must of left my book back with him.

''Thanks!'' Before he turned around and walked off I remembered one thing, '' Wait, you didn't read it did you? Because if you did then...!''

''No I didn't read it, you didn't think I'd want to read all that girly stuff did you?''

''Well you are quiet gay so , I donno wouldn't surprise me...'' I giggled and he winked before walking away to catch up with his friends. I couldn't help but blush slightly.

When I turned around I saw Trish standing there with her arms folded.

''hey Trish' I said causally hoping she wouldn't ask why was Austin talking to me.

''Ally what did Austin want? He wasn't bullying you was he because I swear if he was... I'll fucking kill him'' Shit!

''No! He was just .. asking me where room... 23 was?''

''Really ahha he's such a dumb ass! ''

''ahaha whatever you say Trish''

''Guys guess what?'' Cassidy almost yelled, nearly falling on top of Trish.

''What ?'' asked Trish suddenly interested, in what might be some new gossip.

'' I got asked out my Dallas Jones, the head jock at our school!'' squealed Cassidy, right in my ear.

''Good for you girl!'' Trish says then next the two of them are squealing and giggling to homeroom as the bell rings. I followed them.

Cassidy's p.o.v.

Trish said she had to go and talk to Ally, when I came out of the bathroom my crush Dallas was standing by my locker. Now that was some werid shit.

''Sup Cassidy'

''Nothing much Dallas you?'' I asked trying to hide my excitement , he was actually talking to me for once and not ignoring me! As I took out some books from my locker.

''Well I really like this girl and I was going to ask her out.. but she might not like me!'' he signed.

''Well you won't know that for sure unless you ask her out. It's worth a shot'' I told him trying to be supportive and all that shit. Who was this girl?!

''Cassidy Hamilton will you maybe. … go out with me'' he asked blushing.

''Yes! Yes!''

''Cool, let's say you and me movies after school'' suggested Dallas flipping his hair.

''I'd love too Dallas'' I must have been smiling like a fucking werido o well so gotta tell Trish and Ally.

Austin's p.o.v.

As the bell rang me and all the dudes were hanging out at the back of the school. Some were talking about the girls they got ''lucky'' with during the summer holidays. One of them Matt, who had green eyes and blond hair looked at me before speaking.


	3. Mom and Kisses

''Hey Austin man your being rather quiet what happened bro?!'' asked Matt flipping his fair hair out of his eyes.

''Nothing Matt'' (A/N only Dez,Dallas, Austin, Matt, Riker, Rocky who will appear later are the ''gang'' or ''jocks'' in other words) .

''Okay man so how was your summer ?''

''Good went to Cyrprus with my family'' repiled Austin looking over across the playgorund at the other end trying to find Ally.

'' oo dude! Did you get it on with any of those over seas girls? '' asked Matt

''Dude I was with my older brothers and sister I don't think I could get it on with any girls with those guys all there at the same do and besides there was no hot girls there at all!'' All the guys nodded in understanding.

''I asked Cassidy Hamiltion out'' Dallas told us looking down at his phone.

''Dude she hangs out with those nerds but she's well smoking hot!'' wispered/yelled Dez to add emphasise .

''I know that's why I asked her out dudes!''

''Her friend Trish is kind of pretty'' comment Dez looking away blushing bright red at his own words.

'' Dez man you know possible you'll have a chance with her'' says Matt.

I really hope none of them mention Ally, gladly they didn't. When lessons started I releized Ally was in 6 of my classes all together History, P.E., Maths, English, Science and Woodshop. After school, I noticed Dallas talking to Cassidy being a flirt as always then they went off somewhere most likey on their date. Dez , manged to pluck up the courage and was talking to Trish who seemed more interstd in her phone than him. Matt was chatting on the phone with his girlfriend Tori, he waved to me as he went in his car to pick her up from her other school a few miles away,

Perfect I thought, Ally and me were the only ones not doing anything, this was my chance!.

Ally's p.o.v.

I saw Austin looking at me before walking up towards me.

'''hey wanna go to the park for a walk'' he asked smiling.

'' Why shouldn't you be asking some cheerleader?! Or better yet sticking her tougne down one of them throat. ?!'' I seenerd at him this day was just getting worser by the day I didn't need Austin Moon annyoing me with his fake pretense of words. Ughh wait did he just ask me to go on a walk with him? Crap what have I done?

'' Ally are you okay?''

'''Sorry I urmmm just have been having a bad day at school sorry for snapping at you... it's just really why aren't you asking some hot popluar girl why me ? Why not nsome slutty girl? I've just had the worst frist day of school ever! Just I need some space...''

''Sorry Ally I didn't know but if you want to talk about it then how about we talk about it on a walk'' Austin persisted.

''Fine I guess...''

_**little did they know as they walked off towards the park together that a jelaous cheerleader was watching them talk from afar. …...**_

Cassidy's p.o.v on what happened at school .

Ughh In science was the seconed time I saw Dallas since he asked me out. I was blushing like mad he walked over to me and it was just like that! It almost seemed liked we'd know each other all our lives! We like all the same things I found out when we were talking in science. But the best part was before the end of lesson 4 Dallas, asked me to eat lunch with him and his other friends, at the usual ''table'' . Otherwise know as the ''popular table'' to some of us. For lunch then I dragged Trish to sit with me after some persauation. A few cheerleaders gave us some looks but afterwards me and Trish hit it off with them. Afterwards I couldn't belive i'd ever had thought cheerleaders were bitches. I guess you really shouldn't judge a book by it's cover or a cheerleader by her pom poms. The rest of the day went pretty well but now was the best of all me and Dallas holding hands walking to the movies.

Austin's p.o.v. (At the park now by the way).

''So Ally why did you have a bad day?'' Who in turn bent her head and looked down .

'' Ally...?!'' she looked at my eyes looking over me, as if she was searching for something.

'' I'd rather not say'' she bite her lip.

''I won't tell anyone else! Promise!.''

''I really- don't wanna say but okay I guess what else have I got to lose?'' They both took a seat on a bench hidden it behind some trees and bushes, almost like a serect hide away.

''Okay well here goes Aus , 5 years ago my mom and me were walking on a trip to the shopping mall to buy me some new colthes. I was really excited because of my mom's job she always seemed busy. Well we were crossing the road and I guess I walked on to the road when I shouldn't have because out of no where it seemed, a lorry was speding towards me. I didn't see it at first but when I did it was so close I couldn't find the ability to movie and I looked aty my mum. Then some man pushed me out of the way, saving my life. I didn't have a clue who it was, but when I was back with my mom she and the man seemed to know each other and after telling me off a bit. Everything was normal, when I asked my mom who was the man she said he was an old school friend of her in High School. Well apart from me nearly being killed that day, everything just went back to normal pretty much, until a couple of months later. When my dad was at a convention in Canada, the same man came over to our house, mom let him in and they looked and laughed for what seemed like ages. When I woke up in the morning I went into my mom's bedroom and they were sleeping in the same bed together, I never really got what this ment because I was 10 so I just thought it was a friend sleepover like the ones you have when your at your best firend's house.'' Austin chuckled a bit at this, thinking of Ally saying her mom was having a ''sleepover'' .

''When my dad came back home a few weeks later, I told him if I could go to Cassidy's sleepover and he said sure then I did something really stupid and told him about how mom and the man in bed , how he was there when dad was away. Well you pretty much get the picture, dad eventually found out my mom had been having an affair with this guy... so long story short my mom left me and my dad when I was 10 years old, she sometimes chats to me on the phone now and again but it's just been so hard not having a mom with me for the past 5 years. Only Trish and Cassidy know about this... but today they were hanging out with all the cheerleaders, jocks , so I just ii.. it seems like everyone in my life always .. disappoints me, let's me down...I really miss her you know …...'' she adds quietly, before her eyes over flow with tears and she starts to cry''

Austin thinks of what he can do to comfort her, but only comes up with one suliton , pulling her into a hug, as she continues to cry slitenly in his arms. When her crying comes to an end he asks her.

''There... do you feel any better?''

''A little I guess sometimes you've just got to let it out'' she replied her voice slightly croaky, yet with a small giggle at her own words. ''Sorry about your shirt it's all wet...''

''No worries mate!'' I told her with my best Austrailin accent, which made her giggle.

''Austin that was the worste accent I've ever heard!''

''Awee your nice! Well I may not be the best at comforting people but I am at making them laugh'' I said with a wink . After about 10 other failing attemps at accents, Ally was laughing, more than a hyena ever did.

''Austin... ahahhaha...ahahha... no more funny accents!'' she managed to mutter out to me between laughing. Some how they both started tickling each other, on the floor, thanks to Austin. Nearly five mins later they were both madly tickling each other laughing, not to mention Austin on top of Ally on the grass. As their laughter died Austin looked down at Ally, eyes locking, he leaned in, while Ally did the same, shutting their eyes shut, their lips were less than a centameter away from each other...

''** You could be my it girl. This is it girl you could be my it girl give me 25 to life I just wanna rock all night and put you in the middle of my spot light you could be my it this is it girl!'' **

Austin and Ally jumped apart at the sound of Austin's ring tone. As he looked at the caller I.d. It was Dez.

Austin what up?

Nothing Dez, what's up with you?

Well me, Dallas, Cass and Trish are jus hanging out at the beach wanna join us.

Man nah sorry... I'm urmmmm busy

Busy?! Doing what? Where are you anyway we went to your house but Rocky said you weren't in.

I-iii- I'm just chilling at the aracde with some of my friends from out of school you know dude

Okay whatever, well I gotta go now remember if you change your mind just give us a call.

Okay bye.

Ally's p.o.v

I was blushing bright red, collecting my bag I checked my phone. I glanced over at Austin he was talking to some friend of his Dez I think his name was. But what I couldn't get out of my head was that we nearly kissed! He nearly kissed me! Wait I nearly kissed him! Ughghh I was so confused, it was just so werid.

''Hey you okay Ally-cat?'' Austin asked, looking at me worry etched on his face.

''Sorry I'm fine just my I should be going to Sonic Boom my dad, has a convention to go to today so I have to go watch the store''

''Okay I'll walk you there?'' he offered and he actually looked sad I was gooing. Uighhhhh can't think of him as cute! Don't get close to him Ally! Everyone important to me just leaves and never keeps their promise! I thought sadly walking in step with me. My eyes must be red and puffy Shit I must look a mess! Wait why do I suddenly care about the way I look?

''Ally-cat Earth to Ally-cat?''

''Austin why are you calling me Ally-cat?'' he smirked un-oh

''Cause I felt like it, it suites a pretty girl like you.''

''Thanks, but I'm not pretty just a nerd, goodie too shoes, nothing more nothing less''

Austin's p.o.v.

Shocked at what Ally had just old me I knew from just looking at her those things she said about her self were ones people wanted her to think she was.

''Ally-cat who told you that?''

''Noooonooooooooo ooooonnnnnnneeeeeee'' dragging out her words.

''Your lying I can tell just tell me already''

''some cheerleaders Tilly Tompson and her two friends'' she signed and started humming a little tune. I knew who Tilly was, head cheerleader, some guys said she liked me but she was just gross. She had a great body, but her attitude towards people was bipolar.

''Forget about Tilly she's just jealous cuz she could never be anything like you are''

''Thanks Blondie but you don't have to pretend you want to hang with me just cuz of all the stuff I told you today.''

''I know that but I still wanna hang with you cuz your just so perfect'' I shouted (hoping she'd get the hint, which she didn't seem to).

''What do you mean ?'' she questioned me.

''Ally-cat what I mean is your just you! You don't wear a pound of make up , don't wear clothes that make you look like a slut even though you have the perfect body you could pull it off. Your confident, smart, funny, cute shy and nice. But no one seems to see it or rather you don't let anyone see it your just you! And that's why your perfect''

Ally looked at me still her face lit up, for the first time I saw her smile a genuine, smile. Next thing I feel arms around my neck, I can smell lillies and roses coming from Ally's hair. Smiling I returned the hug.

''Sooo... Ally that was my take on you so what's your take on me?'' Now I thought, time for the 'Austin Charm' …...

**Whow that was a lot of writing boy! So well please review thanks for all of the reviews so far really thank you guys for them! I would like some ideas on what you think should happen next? Or generally any ideas you guys have and would like them to me in the story then leave a review. I'm not sure my self what should happen next, vote on what the next chapter should be about**

**A&A = should kiss**

**Story about what happened with Trish and Dez**

**How Dassidy's date went**

**three things to choose from let me know which you want to see next pm me to vote or review to vote if no votes i'll just put which ever one I think should be next! :) **

**:):) xoxoxo Ashley xoxoxo **


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews sorry for the late update I've been sick as well as writing another story so sorry! Well here goes any one wanna help me with some ideas would be great thanks! :

Where were we...

_Ally looked at me still her face lit up, for the first time I saw her smile a genuine, smile. Next thing I feel arms around my neck, I can smell lillies and roses coming from Ally's hair. Smiling I returned the hug._

_''Sooo... Ally that was my take on you so what's your take on me?'' Now I thought, time for the 'Austin Charm' …..._

Ally pulled away from me and smiled, before responding...

''Well I think your an idiot, your annoying, care way too much about your hair and looks'' I feigned a look of hurt, making her giggle.

''I wasn't done! You may be all those things but your funny sweet and a really good friend''...

''Really?''

''Yeah why?''

''Well I would go more along the lines of amazing, hot, all the girls love me'' I said, striking a pose.

''Whatever I have to go home now'' As the took the long way to Sonic Boom, walking on the beach, during the way some how their hands intertwined.

Ally's p.o.v.

I looked down, blushing at the fact I was holding hands with Austin, how did that happen, one minute I'm crying over my mom, next laughing my head of, and now holding hands with the same guy! Could this day get any weirder, my question was about to be answered. For some reason Austin suddenly stopped, turned around to face me fully, put his arms around my waist and crashed his lips onto mine. At first I just stood there shocked, but soon gave in; while slipping my hands around his neck. …...

Dallas's p.o.v.

Me and Cassidy, just arrived at the movies I paid for both of us, getting the tickets along with the drinks & snacks.

''So enjoying the movie'' I asked her, putting my arm around her shoulders.

''You bet cha'' she replied snuggling into my side. I wonder what Austin's doing right now he said he had something to do, what does that dude get up to no one will never no that's for sure.

Trish's p.o.v.

When school was over before I could go over to walk home with Ally, seeing as today must have been very stressful for her, even more so that me and Cassidy wasn't really there for her that much; made me felt guilty so I was planning on making it up to her. Until some freckled face, ginger haired kid Dezmond I think his name was, came up to be and started talking to me. Well more like tried to start flirting with me, using some cheesy pick up line honestly what is with these boys in my school? Have none of them ever had girlfriends before, not surprising for some though. Oddly enough, after a lot of arguing with him, I decided to go on a walk to the beach with him I wasn't going to but then I saw Ally had already left... that was unusual she usually comes up to me and ask if I want to walk with her, regardless of who I with .

Dez and I seem to get along okay ish I guess, he was actually not that bad, sure he was weirder than any guy I'd met before but still he was alright. At 5:00pm one hour later of walking with Dez, Cassidy called me.

T= Hey Cassidy how's your date going

C= Great it was so much fun, Dallas is just taking me for a sunset walk on the beach.

T= No way! I'm walking on the beach with his friend Dez at the moment, maybe we can meet up? I'm not sure how much more of this stuipdness I can put up with!

C= hahahahhaha yeah sure I'll just tell Dallas see you there in a bit, maybe we can all have some Ice Cream and McDonald's.

T= Sounds good see ya.

End of phone convo now back to Austin and Ally:

Austin's p.o.v.

I wanted the kiss to last longer, but I need air pulling away regretfully I leaned my forehead against Ally's. She looked at me nervously, smiling shyly unsure of what to say.

_**''I've come down with love got bit my the bug I'm sick and I feel so confuesd I've come down with love'' **_

Ally removed her arms from around my neck, pulling out her phone and answering the call.

AD= Ally's dad

A= Ally

AD= Ally gator where are you, I need to go to another convention today sorry it's last notice again.

A= it's okay dad I'm only 5 mintues away from Sonic Boom be right there in a bit.

AD= okay love you sweetie, later Ally gator.

Ally laughed at her dad's nickname for her.

Ally's p.o.v.

''Urmm Austin my dad has to go to a convention thing again, today at short notice, I really need to go to Sonic Boom now''

''Okay then let's go'' he yelled grabbing my hand and pulling me along. Arriving at Sonic Boom I was greeted to the sight of my dad fiddling about looking for some file he's most likey lost again typical.

''Dad I'm here''

''Okay great...aha! Found it ! Well I'm off to a drums convention there's money at home and food in the fidge just call Trish's parents or Cassidy's if anything's worng okay''

''Yeah sure dad''

''Who's your friend'' Lester asked looking at Austin.

''Oh this is Austin Moon he goes to my school''

''Nice to meet you, gotta go bye'' Lester yelled rushing out the double glass doors suitcase and briefcase in tow.

''This place is so cool!'' Austin breathed.

''Yeah it is I guess, but it stops being ''cool'' when you've got to work here nearly all the time after school and on weekends''. ''Do you play any internments?''

''Do I? I can my electric guitar, guitar, piano, tuba, flute, tambourine, viola, cello, violin, keyboard, a thrupment, and I can also play a thrupment while playing another trumpet'' Austin told her giving a mini demo of his skills on all the different interstments.

'' wow your talented'' he smiled.

''So are you''

Cassidy's p.o.v.

Me, Dallas, Dez and Trish were having so much fun, eating ice cream, and just having a laugh. But I couldn't help but feel guilty still, today I should have been with Ally instead I was hanging out Dallas. Me and Trish talked about this for a while, deciding to go to Sonic Boom, to see how Ally was, Dez and Dallas both insisted on coming with us.

I don't know what else to write this chapter sort of sucked mayjor big time I know I just can't think of what else to write for this story help! Help me please !

thanks for the reviews and comments XxoMelodyGirloxX


	5. Brothers and Dances

Cassidy's p.o.v. Again walking to sonic Boom.

Dallas slung his arm around my shoulders as the four of us walked to Sonic Boom, I decided to ask Ally if she wanted to have an all girl's day with me and Trish on the weekend.

''Hey Cass how do you think Ally's gonna be?'' asked Trish biting her nails

''Trish sure she is properly mad with us but she's Ally and we will do anything to make it up to her we've been such bad friends we must make it up to her'' I replied. As we neared Sonic Boom I heard Dallas gasp a little.

''is that who I think it is?'' Dallas asked himself.

''What who is it?'' asked Trish, Dallas shook his head

'' no one nothing I must have been seeing things no worries.''

''Hey is that Austin talking to that girl be hind the counter there?'' asked Dez looking over towards the counter. Dallas glanced over there as well.

''Dez yeah I think that is Austin, wait but I thought he was with some friends from another school?''

''Maybe that girl is his friend from the other school'' suggested Dez

''No that girl is Ally Dawson our best friend she goes to our school'' I say . The four of us looked at each other each as confused as the other.

''Let's go chat to them'' Trish says walking up to them.

Austin's p.o.v.

I was talking to Ally, well I was flirting more or less with her and things seemed to be going great until I looked at the entrance to notice Dallas, Dez and two of Ally's friends in the door way. Nudging Ally I pointed towards the doorway she blushed at seeing her friends and wishperd :

''Are you going to tell them we have been hanging out should we tell them?''

''Urmmmmmm I donno I mean I'm not...ashamed of hanging out with you and don't really mind but I sort of didn't want any of my friends to know because they always jump to conclusions'' I whispered back.

''So do my friends shall we just not tell them and say you were looking at the new guitars in stock'' she asks looking at me with her deep brown eyes. I get lost in her eyes and only mange to nod my head.

''Austin man what up?'' shouts Dez as we do our handshake we made up since kinder garden.

''Nothing just was looking at what new guitars were in stock, it's Rocky's birthday in two weeks I was thinking of getting him a new guitar for his birthday''

''Cool you know I heard the new electric one was good''

''Yeah I was just asking Ally here if they had that in stock yet? So do you Allly?'' looking at Ally who seemed to be trying to stlife her laughter said.

''Urmmm we are getting a shipment of them tomorrow as well as the new version of the autistic guitars ''

''Thanks Ally I'll just have a look around at the other guitars on the displays for now then'' I winked at her, knowing she knew well that I wasn't even going to be leaving the store for a while.

''Hey Dallas and girls I don't even know'' I said looking at the girls who I believe are Ally's friends.

''Austin this is my girlfriend Cassidy the one I told you about and her best friend Trish the one Dez told you about'' Dallas explained.

''Oh okay sup?''

''Nothing we just came to chat to Ally over there she's our best friend see you in a bit Dallas'' says Cassidy flipping her fair hair while walking towards Ally who was writing in her song book.

Ally's p.o.v.

I noticed Cassidy and Trish coming my way, what was I going to tell them? That I had just kissed Austin Moon? Cried in front of him? Hugged him? Flirted with him? Tell them I was mad and sad because of them? Before I could start to debate this with my self I was interputtered during my thoughts.

''Hey Ally look me and Cassidy we are both really sorry about leaving you out today, we just got a little carried away with hanging out with those other girls in our school. We know today was a rough day for you with Tilly being a bully and your mom, we are sorry friends? And do you forgive us for ditching you today?'''

''urmmmmmmmmm... guys of course I forgive you, and besides Tilly didn't really notice me today at all in school also it's fine if you want to go and hang out with other girls by your selfs it's fine with me honestly guys'' I say bravely trying to fight back the tears of hurt I felt, when I remembered what Tilly and her friends had really told me and about my mom.

Trish and Cassidy looked at me sympathetically, before forcing smiles onto their facing .

''So I was wondering wanna hang with us on the weekend all girls day shopping, get our hair and nails done the works? With a sleepover in the end?'' asked Trish while suddenly taking in interst in checking out one of the customer's honestly she's like a boy player when it comes to guys sometimes.

''Yeah sure guys that would be nice, but I'll have to ask my dad to make sure he's okay with it ya know'' I reply looking over at Austin who in turn smiles back at me.

''Ally why are you looking over there?'' Trish asks while texting on her phone

''urmm,... huh? I thought I saw someone eating in the store you know the rules '' If I only mentioned I was looking at Austin they'd start saying I liked him which I didn't maybe as a friend only but nothing more !

Cassidy's p.o.v.

Noticing that Ally was looking over at the guys, I got made and slightly jealous was she looking at my Dallas? Or was it Trish's Dez? Following the direction of her eyes, I saw her looking at Dallas friend Austin Moon. Why was she looking at him? Wait did she have crush on him? Wait but we always tell each other secrets don't we then if she has a crush on him why didn't she tell us? Nah it's Austin Moon there's no way Ally-gator would like a 'bad boy' or anyone who's the complete opposite of her! Is there?

''So what are you guys doing here again?'' Ally asks, now writing in her book.

''We came to apolosgise to you and see about the sleepover'' I remind her, Ally's never one to forget.

''Oh well thanks for not forgetting about me, but if you guys were on dates then you really didn't need to drag them here with you in the middle of your dates''

''It's okay Ally-gator they insisted on joinging us''

''Yeah Ally what Cass said they wanted to come up us and meet you...wait ME AND DEZ ARE NOT GOING OUT OR ON A DATE!'' Trish speaks glaring at Ally who in return smirks.

''Now now clam down Tirsh we all know how much you like Dez but I understand your still in the denial stage. But it's normal especially when he's Dez'' replies Ally going to attend to a customer. Trish just stood there blushing bright red.

''Well she showed you'' I tell Trish giggling, who waves her hand at me, as if to say 'Whatever'.

Dallas's p.o.v.

''So Austin what kind of guitar are you getting for Rocky maybe?''

''Well I was thinking, one that's blue and maybe black, but an the new electric one'' For some reason I had a feeling he was lying.

''So what happened to the friends from the other school you were hanging out with today?''

''Oh them they …...they..well it was just two of them and one had to leave early to go on a date the other had to leave really any ways so I thought why not look for Rocky's birthday present and not leave it for the last minute. ''

''Fair enough I guess, so you know the winter dance thingy is coming up you going?''

''Yeah but that's in 2 months or something''

''Yeah but still your going who are you going to take then?'' Austin turns his back and I swear he smiles at Ally, but it happened so fast I'm not so sure.

''I don't know''

''Well I'm taking Cassidy if we're still going out in 2 months time, Dez well he's Dez you know, Matt's bringing his out of school girlfriend Tori so that just leaves you to choose''

''Why the sudden insterst in the Dance your only going cuz you want to have the chance of getting laid! '' He smirks.

''Yes that too, but still you've got to ask in advance before all the hot babes are taken''

''Yeah yeah sure whatever'' is his reply, taking up a guitar and playing a melody on it.

''Nice melody what is the name of that song?''

''Urmm nothing really just random''

''I'm going to check on Cass see if she wants me to walk her come Dez come on let's go''

''Okay'' Dez says hoping towards us, I swear he thinks he's a kangaroo one second than a 5 year old the other.

Austin's p.o.v.

Phew that was close, I kind of actually like the idea of me and Ally hanging out being a secret. At least Dallas stopped asking me about the winter dance thing, now thinking about it, he's right I you need to ask the girls in advance before all the smoking hot ones get taken. I need to ask Ally, as soon as possible; before some other guy does. Thinking if I should go by Ally and everyone else or not I choose to go by Ally.

Ally's p.o.v.

I saw Austin coming back towards the counter, finally I thought he was just going to walk out of the store anytime soon. As he came back, Trish just had to ask him:

''Hey Austin, do you have a girlfriend?'' Now every turns to look at him of course.

''Urmm who me ?! No I don't have a girlfriend! Why?''

''Just wondering cuz Tilly from our school wanted to know if you were single or not'' Austin just signs and hops on to the counter.

''Austin no sitting on the counter get down'' I say casually.

''Why?'' he counters back

''Because your not allowed to sit on the counters!''

''Why?'' Rolling my eyes I reply

''Because your just no ment to who sits on counters honestly!'' To which he just smirks.

''Why?''

''Sorry what did you just say?'' I ask him, two can play at this game.

''Why?!''

''Sorry I didn't get that''

''Why?'' he speaks a little louder this time.

''Sorry I don't speak dumb ass I'm really not understanding what your saying'' Both Dez, Cassidy,Trish and Dallas look at us.

''Well do you speak jackass? No wait let me guess you speak smart ass don't you ?!'' he asks, for a moment I almost think he wasn't joking then I see he has a playful smirk and gleam in his eyes.

''Well if so at least I'm better at understanding it than you are'' before our little 'fight' could continue, I see a boy walking into the store, he had brown hair and eyes, he was carrying a suitcase behind him, when he saw me he smiled. Immediately I recognised him, it was Andrew my brother! I remembered he said he was coming to visit for a couple of weeks from University.

''Hey Ally-gator is that really you?!''

''Andrew!'' I shout rushing to embrace him in a hug, he laughs.

''Ally not to be rude but who is this?!'' Cassidy asks.

''Oh this is Andrew you remember my nerdy older big brother!'' I say, Cassidy looks a bit shocked.

''Wait that's your nerdy older brother wow you look so different now'' Trish says.

''Yeah I know so do all of you girls actually'' Andrew says, then looks at the boys, ''who are the guys?''

''Oh this is Dallas Cassidy's boyfriend , that's Dez over there holding a basketball doing something weird as he is he's also Trish's …...punch bag let's just say, and that's Austin'' I say pointing at each one of them in turn.

''Cool! So dad left you in charge of the store again?''

''yeah, you get used to it'' I say shurgging my shoulders, glancing at Austin I notice a look of relief on his face, wonder what's that about?!''

''Cassidy I should be heading back home now, shall we walk together?'' Trish states.

''Yeah sure why not! Urmm Dallas you okay with that I should you know walk with Trish she only lives just a few houses away and you live on the other side of town...'' Dallas nods his head and they both wave to us all, as they leave Sonic Boom.

''Oh man! I KNEW IT WAS CUPCAKES!'' yells Dez, from across the room, we all look at him he looks at us sheepishly. ''What I nearly got the game right!'' he points to his ipod.

''Dez you want to walk home with me?'' Dallas offers, to which Dez just nods and follows like a puppy.

''Is it me or is it when I walk into a room everyone always leaves?!'' Andrew mused.

''Nah it's 7:30 pm they probably should be back home by now any-ways, I need to go check on the stocks in the back be right back'' I reply leaving Austin and my brother alone to chat, well maybe.

Austin's p.o.v.

When I first saw, Ally's brother I thought it was a boyfriend or ex boyfriend, that would be so freaking annoying if that was; gladly it was just her bro.

''So your a friend of Ally's?'' Andrew questions.

''Yeah, so what university do you go to?''

''Jillard in New York''

''So you like music''

''Who doesn't?!''

''So how'd you get into Jillard'' I ask him, but then again he was Ally's brother so it was pretty oblivious he was smart.

''Got a chance and went for it, it was for choreography''

''Whoa dude you must rock at all kinds of dancing then'' Andrew just shrugged his shoulders, before responding ''I guess, I wanted to stay and take care of Ally, but she told me I should do it for her and our mom. So I did''

''Oh'' is all I say, I wasn't sure if he knew I knew about his mom or what.

_The end need ideas for a girl OC to be Andrew's girlfriend however tell me should she be mean to Ally or like a nice sister to Ally tell me help with ideas!Thanks please please review, follow or have this story as your fave whatever you want to do !_


	6. Plans, Stalkers and Newcombers

Okay well thanks for the reviews every!1 :) Here's chapter 7 hope you like it and I will take on broad constructive criticism, just well this is how the story is lol and please review if you have any ideas etc thanks now on with the story! :-)

Andrew's p.o.v.

I noticed Austin didn't leave with any of Ally's friends, which made me wonder does my little sister have a boyfriend? I smiled at the thought of my little sister having a boyfriend, it seemed like only the other day we were playing games in the back yard of our old house. Funny how things, change so fast when your not around. Wanting to get to know this Austin dude better I started another conversation up to break the slicence that filled the room.

''Hey so Austin your friends with my sister?'' I ask him, casually .

''me? Oh umm yeah''

''Hey Austin, Andrew what's up?'' asks Ally, re entering the room.

''Nothing much me and Austin were just talking that's all''

''Okay, it's closing time so we should close up and start walking home'' Ally says, looking out I notice it'd gotten a lot more darker, looking at the clock it was 7:30.

''Yeah your right Ally, so where do you live Austin?''

''On your street'' he says, with a flick of his hair, looking down at his phone. He dailled a number one his for then I faintly heard him saying 'Hey Rydel yeah I'm just going to come home now, sure let's catch a movie see you there', as Ally walked over to us I notice Austin looking at her, it was kind of annoying considering he was literally checking out my little sis. Besides who was that girl his girlfriend, I'd guess so then why was he checking out my sister. Taking note of the clothes he was wearing and everything I had learnt about him in the, short amount of time, I knew his type the 'bad boy' type the one who would be a player, a cheater and break girls hearts. How did I know ? Cuz I used to be like him,( before I met my girlfriend in senior year of high school), then everything changed. So this Rydel girl must be his girlfriend, yet he was hanging out with my sister...checking her out...!

''Bro is everything alright your just staring into space''

''Oh yeah I'm fine just a little tired''

''Okay, well Austin you walking with us?''

''I guess so'' Austin says, walking with us.

''So Austin do you have a girlfriend?'' at my question, Ally looks up at Austin.

''No'' Ally looks a bit happy at this then looks back down at the ground, wait she doesn't have a crush on him does she?!.

''What are you doing tonight Austin?'' I ask him.

''Well I'm going to watch a movie with Rydel''

''Wh—w-who's Rydel?'' Ally stutters.

''Oh she's my sister, she goes to our school she's into drama you know last year at the school play she was the star''

''Rydel Moon?...oh I know her,we used to have keyborad lessons in school together until I moved up in grade and finished then we didn't any more'' Ally says.

''Yeah she's mentioned you a few times before, but I didn't really know you then'' Austin repiles, before stopping and speaking again . ''Bye Ally my house is just across the street so I'll see you tomorrow bye Andrew nice meeting you'' he shouts already crossing the street. While Ally and I continue to walk back to our home.

''So anything new you wanna fill me in on?'' she asks.

''Well...there's my girlfriend''

''Aww has little Andrew grown up and gotten himself a girlfriend?! How sweet'' she gushes in a fake sweet accent.

''Yeah and she's coming to stay with us, for the 3 weeks that I'm here for''

''So I get to meet her''

''Yup''

''What's she like?''

''She's amazing you'll love her she's sweet kind caring just wait till you meet her in person''

''Okay when she's coming again?''

''Tomorrow morning''

''But wait why isn't she spending the 3 weeks off you guys get with her family or friends?''

''She goes to another collage, so she gets to see her family everyday and her friends''

''Cool so should we order pizza?''

''Yeah''

Ally's p.o.v.

It had been a little weird when Andrew asked if Austin had a girlfriend, I would have been so angry if he had. Considering he'd kissed me just a few hours ago! Still I can't believe Andrew has a girlfriend, he says she's nice just hope she is, will have to wait till tomorrow to find out, for sure. Me and Andrew had stayed up till midnight watching movies and just really sister and brother time kind of what I guess Austin and his sister would be doing tonight as well.

Austin's p.o.v.

I get the feeling Ally's brother hates me, he just didn't seem that friendly; towards me. But then when Rydel's boyfriend, came to our house the frist time we met him, Riker was very unfriendly towards him and so were we all as a matter of fact. So I guess that's just how Andrew is being to me. Except I'm not Ally's boyfriend, well not yet anyway.

Ally's p.o.v.

I woke up to the sound of, laughing coming from downstairs,choosing to get my self ready before going down. Eventually when I did go downstairs, there was no laughter, voices creeping to the kitchen, I peered from the my hiding spot be hind the door and gasped. There was my brother kissing, no making out with a girl wearing jeans shorts, she had brown hair with blond highlights and was wearing a yellow halter top, as well as come black 2 inch high heel boots. Should I cough or something or just leave it seeing as I would be late for school, if I stayed to chat with them. Writing a quick note down and sticking it on the front door I slammed the door shut and then headed for school. Thinking about yesterday's events, I think I was starting to crush on Austin, I mean he was so sweet and nice to me, but then he does have a bad rep at school...so having a crush on him would just leave me joining that line, of girls all crushing on him. So not much point there. Yet when he's your friend, there must be a chance there, surely?

As I walked past his house, almost like a replay of yesterday there's a slamming of a door and Austin walks up to me, expect this time we don't speak just continue walking with each other. Until he speaks:

''So do you have to meet up with Trish and Cassidy today...?''

''Urmm …...urrrrrrrr'' I shouldn't of looked up, I got lost in his eyes, crap! ''Urmm no ''

''Wait but you seemed like the best of friends yesterday ''

''Welll we are just being best friends in three's doesn't usually work out that well''

''What do you mean me Dez and Dallas hang out and we're fine''

''Yeah but your boys and back to what I was saying, whenever they do stuff together I'm like always the one that gets left out, I used to be in the middle you know the one who either of the two would hang with, in school, but when we got to high school, Cassidy just she's Cass she's got everything a girl could dream about the voice, the looks, the clothes and the attitude. So I guess this is kind of stupid and childish worrying about stuff like this but...it's just...''

Austin gives an understanding look and we continue to walk on, he grabs my hand along the way. When we turn a corner our eyes lock and we both look away blushing, if he kept on doing that look with his face, every time I looked at him, I don't think I could keep it a secret any more.

''Ally, you know ab—abo-a-about how our friends wouldn't like us hanging out maybe cuz well you know I'm me and your you, well what would happen if...'' he trails off, seemingly unsure of what to say.

''If? What Austin if what?''

''If we were to go out as in boyfriend and girlfriend?'' Awestruck I stood there, facing him.

''Wait what are you saying Austin?''

''Ally well I've I really like you and not just as a friend I mean you may not believe me and you have every right to but most of the things people say about me is not true I don't cheat on girls, every girl I've ever gone out with I've never cheated on them go and ask them all yourself if you, I know this sounds really cheesy but I'm not the kind of guy that's good with words''

''It's fine but...you d-d-do-don't even know what your saying really...or what it can mean to someone''

''I know Ally can we maybe just talk about something else then instead?''

''Yeah sure'' After what seemed like an eternity of silence, they were at the school gates.

''Look Alls I never ment to make it really that akward between us can we just move on from it?''

''yeah ummhmm sure let's just say it never happened''

''Cool wanna hang later?''

''Maybe''

''Sweet later Ally gator'' he says going to his friends no one .

Austin's p.o.v.

That was …...just stupid! Why did I even say that ?! Did I want to lose my chances of actually dating a girl I liked, instead of just dating a girl to keep up with a stupid rep which was pointless as much as homework was! When I approached my friends a girl was beside Matt talking to him, who was this girl?

''Sup Matt who's urmm the girl?''

''Austin dude this is my girlfriend Tori 's cousin Zora she's new so I was just showing her around, but now that your here why don't you show her around oh and maybe we shall all hang out after school and stuff you know usual Wednesday afternoon stuff'' I signed, Matt was like a brother to me but it was just annoying how he would set me up with random girls sometimes! I hated being rude but I just as I might have a chance of being with Ally; I can't let Matt's matchmaking get in the way .

''Sorry Matt I'm busy tonight and I've got to go somewhere why don't you show her around I've got to go and get my science book I left in Art yesterday. He nodded then turned back to chat to Zora.

Dallas'p.o.v.

''Dudes Austin was starting to get me suspicious, he's like always busy and stuff it's like he's not telling us something'' I say looking at Dez and Matt.

''He's Austin sure he can be a little secretive about what he's up to but that's just how he is'' says Dez looking in the direction of Trish as if he was in a trance.

''Dez bro you got it bad for her''

''Shut up!'' Matt signs.

''Dez Dallas is right Austin is busy today? He's always free on Wednesday's ! ''

''And he was in a music shop yesterday afternoon talking to a girl I think she was Cass' s bff or something, but before we came into the store it looked as if they were hanging out or flirting with each other''

''So is this Ally girl hot?''

''I donno we all got girlfriends here but I'd say she's ok''

''Wait what's she like in school this Ally girl?'' asks Matt

''Nerd, goody two shoes, not Austin's type at all''

''True guess we'll just have to find out what he's really up to '' says Dez, trying in a 'cool' way to put on sunglasses.

''Okay Dez what are you saying?''

''We should spy on him tonight see what he's really up to''

''Austin's our friend if he doesn't want to tell us we shouldn't spy on him, what if he sees us?'' Matt replies.

''I know but if he sees us we can make out we wanted to hang out some where different for a change''

''Cool then after school meet at school gates then follow Austin let's go!''

hahahahahha okay so that was chapter 6 I know this was boring but the kind of point of me writing these random things happening is so that my story doesn't seemed rushed with the Auslly and whole story! Can u give me some ideas of what I should put in the next chapter, p.s. Updating all my stories today sorry for the wait!


	7. Brothers,Sisters and Kissing

**so sorry I've not updated it ages, it's just cuz I've been busy with chilling and stuff that's all so sorry anyways at least here's the long awaited chapter 7 I'm gonna finish this story for you guys!**

Austin's p.o.v.

_Tick tick...tick...tock...tick tock.._

Man did I wish the clock would hurry up, only 30 minutes left of the last lesson of the day _History_. It was like trying to teach me German I don't need to learn it but for some reason people make me eirther way! I would of ditched, but I get to sit next to Ally, when I looked at her she was focusing and taking notes, but it was all forgein to me. I continued to stare at Ally, that was until someone passed me a note it had 'Austin' on it . As I opened it, it read:

_Hey Austy babe wanna hang out tonite as usual_

_- Luv Tilly _

I looked behind me, to see Tilly, Tilly Tompson one of the most popularest girls in school, as well as being head cheerleader, she was hot that's for sure nearly the entire football team liked her, well more less have slepted with her! She saw me looking at her and gave me a flirty smile,I turned away and cruppled the note in my hand and threw it to the floor. When I liked back, boy did she pissed. Turning my attention back to the teacher I noticed everyone packing up as the bell went off, wow that was quick. I packed up slowly waiting for Ally to leave when she was finished it was me her, the teacher and Tilly left.

''I'll see you at the school gates'' I mumble to Ally, leaving she curtly nods while Tilly follows me all the way till i reach my locker.

''Okay Tilly what do you want? If it's about me not hanging with you tonight let's jsut get this straight, I only hanged out with you cuz you and your friends hung out with Dallas, Dez and Mattew, know can you stop stalking me please'' Sheesh how am I ment to wait for Ally with her stalking me? Turn invisable? Make some magic potion?! Yeah Right (!) .

''Come on Austy poo yooouuu kidding right? '''

''Look Tilly your a nice girl but I'm just not in to you your not my type sorry'' She bite her lip, and batted her eye lashs still no budging.

''Then what's your type Austin? Dawson?!'' I forze, wait could she no? No she wouldn't...where would she ...? How...?

''Wait Tilly who's Dawson? I don't know anyone with that last name! And even if I did they are most likey not my type any how ! '' Tilly smirked.

''So you don't know who Dawson is? Really Austin just cuz I'm a blonde doesn't make me dumb! Well anyway Dawson as in Ally Dawson'' I put on my best confused/ I don't care face as she continued, ''The girl you were staring at all though History''

''I wasn't staring at that girl, I didn't even know an Ally was in our class'' She looked confused I smirked.

''Yo Tilly wassup!'' Dallas shouted coming up to us with Trish, Cassidy,and Dez.

''Ohh Hey Dallas,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Cassidy'' she squeled, while she and Cassidy did that girly best friend hug and handshake thing.

''So Austin sure you can't come tonight?'' asked Dez.

''Yeah I'm really busy look I gotta go see you guys tomorrow'' I walked off as if I was going to the shcool parking lot put made a U-turn and went out the door, I saw Ally waiting by the school gates texting someone on her phone. I decied to sneak up on her, i crept up behind her and covered her eyes

''Guess who'' She giggled.

''Urmm ooo this is a hard one...give me a clue''

''Okay someone who's smoking hot''

''Taylor Luter, Carter Jenkins, No wait Sheldon Cooper (!)''

''Okay here's another one you love him and he loves you...also his name begins with an 'A' ''

''mmhhmm Austin okay let go off me'' we both laughed and she turned around to face me.

''Ready to go Alls?''

''Oh yeah sure just one question you love me?'' Oops that slipped out, maybe I should of just kept my mouth shut, damn my cockiness can make me say the truth maybe...

''Urmm well errrr Yeah I like love you as a friend and really like you as more than a friend maybe...'' Ally nodded, smiling then I remebered something

''Hey Ally do you really think Sheldon Cooper is smoking hot?''

''Ewwwwww EWwwww as if I don't like him ughhh I was being sarcastic Austin honestly?!'' She shouted pushing me playfully.

''Shut up you love me''

''Whatever...so Austin where are we going''

''Well my parents are outta town wanna come over to mine? I would take you to the beach and peir but your friends and my friends are going there and I figured, you know we could get caught''

''Okay fine let me just text Andrew, though he's probley still making out with his girlfriend! Just one other thing when were at your house try anything and your dead!''

''Define ANYTHING?''

''Austin!'' she yelled again punching me, even though she was a girl it still actually hurt.

''Owwwww come on you really think I'd try anything? Honestly with my brothers and sister at home'' Ally blushed a crimson red.

''Well you could of told me we wouldn't be alone!''

''Disappionted ? I know this body so Sexy'' Ally rolled her eyes as we walked up the drive I opened the door and yelled.

(A/N Andrew - Riker Lynch

Alexandar- Rocky

Alexis- Rydel

Alvin- Ratliff)

''Hey Andrew, Alex, Alexis, Alvin I'm back!'' I heard a few people shout back 'We're in the living room Austin'

Ally's p.o.v.

As I entered the Moon's home I was shocked it was huge, there were pictures on the wall with names below each other. I saw one of Ausitn when he was younger awww he looked so cute. I heard Austin yell ' I'm back' calling out different names which belonged to his siblings I'm guessing.

''By the way Ally my brothers if they hit on you feel free to slap them''

''Okay'' I blushed taking his hand as he pulled me into the living room,there was a big black leather sofa and a huge flat screen t.v. with a bookshelf on the right hand side with a few fake plants on eirther side of the t.v.. I saw a girl with blonde hair she had pink highlights and blue dip dyed hair, she smiled at me before speaking.

''GUYS! ALEX STOP PLAYING THE VIDEO CAME ALVIN! DREW!''

''What!?'' all the boys yelled back after having the girl Alexis I'm guessing threw pilliows at them.

''Looks like Austin bought a friend home'' she said wiggling her eyebrows at Austin who in turn glared at her.

''Yup A Girl friend!'' shouted one of the guys making everyone apart from me and Austin giggle, while we just blushed.

''Ally meet my brothers and sister guys this is Ally and Ally these are my brothers Andrew and Alexandar but we call them Drew and Alex for short Alivin goes by Al and Alexis nicknames is Lexi''

''Well she's a looker Austin!'' said Alex.

''Nice to meet you Ally sorry about the guys and here but your probley one of the nicest girls No wait hold that thought ! The ONLY girlfirned of Austin we've ever gotten to meet ingore these guys by the way there just a bunch of idiots'' Alexis said.

''Hey we all know you love Alvin!'' Andrew said winking at her.

''I don't have a crush on ALVIN SHUT UP DREW ! ''

''Yeah right keep telling yourself that sis''

''Ughh'' then they all seemed to be aruging about somehting Austin grabbed my hand a dragged me away from the caochos.

''Sorry they can get a bit what's the word I'm looking from ...Bitchy, Annyoning you get it''

''It's fine Austin, I get it they are pretty entertaining so don't worry''

''Sweet so wanna get some food and go up watch a movie in my room''

''Sure'' After chooseing strawberry ice cream and some chips we went up to his room, the walls were blue there was a family picture a computer, bed, etc the usally normal boy's bedroom. So what do you want to do watch? Austin asked.

''What cha got?''

''Hunger Games, Wall-E, Starlight, Garfeild, ''

''Garfelid''

Halfway though the movie Austin leaned over her and their eyes met Austin leaned down while I leaned upwards our lips were less than a centimeter apart, I could feel the heat radiate off of Austin, we were about to kiss when the doors burst open and a voice said:

''Hey Austin do you have any...'' Andrew stopped mid sentance, ''Did I interppte something?''

''Andrew ever heard of knocking!'' Austin shouted, making Andrew smirk 'So I did interput something! I'm so telling Lexi!'' he shouted running off while closing the door.

Me and Austin looked at each other I swear my face couldn't get any more redder from embarssment, Austin on the other leaned down making his lips touch my mine. I just forze shocked but soon found myself kissing him back, the kissed at frist was gentle and soft but soon turned to a rough and passiontate make out.

Dallas's p.o.v.

When Austin left aburtly, I knew we had to follow him he had been acting werid lately then he just brushes Tilly off like that! I mean sure she's got a colourful history with boys but still she's Head Cheerleader for crying out loud!

''Hey Cass me and Dez gotta go somewhere we've got to go'' She pouted

''Babe do you have to go?''

''Well yeah it's about this friend of ours''

''Okay well I'm gonna have another night with the girls so see you tomorrow for our date'' I gave her a quick kiss before heading off with to find Dez.

''Hey Dez where'd Austin go ''

''Oh was I ment to follow him today?''

''Yes''

''Well you see I was hugry so i got some food and I saw Austin walkign to the car park but then he made a U-Turn then a cheerleader distracted me''

''Dude ! How could you let a cheerleader dis...wait he made a U-turn? So like he wanted us to not know where he was going?''

''I donno but these cheese puffs are to die for try some''

''Whatever man, come on we gotta go''

''Anything else you remebered? ''

''Oh yeah I swear I saw him talking to this girl and they hugged and she was laughing''

''What did she look like?'' Great some information that was actually useful!

''Donno don't care man I gotta date with Trish and a good chance of getting laid! See ya''

''Dez...'' before I could finsih my sentance he was already gone, whoop die freaking dooie, now what was I suppose to do.

Maybe I should call Matt.

''Hey Matt sup?''

''Hello'' a girls voice

''Yeah is Matt there it's his friend Dallas and who is this''

''Yeah Matt's here but he's cooking some food and yeah hi Dallas I'm Matts girlfriend Tori we've only met a few times''

''Oh cool well thanks anyways I gotta go bye''

''Bye''

So what was I ment to do nothing to do my parents outta town just fantasic! I guess I could go see Austin, maybe I could ask Tilly to hang with me and we could go to Austin's house. Guess my next's stop is Austin's house.

Andrew's p.o.v.

I was starting to get worried where was Ally, school finished over an hour ago I'd texted her over 5 times and no reply left voice messages but no reply! This was ridiclous.

''Hey Babe are you okay?'' my girlfriend Bailey asked.

''Sure I'm just worried Ally always let's me know where she is she knows I worry about her''

''Maybe she's with a friend, or a boyfriend''

''Well I donno she hasn't mentioned one''

''Yet''

Okay my muse has let me write this much and sorry feel like something's not adding up o well anyways see ya guys! Need ideas to make story better thanks xxx

Melody xoxxo


	8. Feelings prevail

So sorry for not updating in a while but here's the next chapter! :) Enjoy please review.

Dallas's p.o.v.

I skate boarded all the way to Austin's house when I caught sight of his sister, brothers, and family friend, (who I had met ages ago), all leaving the house.

''Yo Alexis is Austin in?'', she walked over to me, while the others got into the car.

''Yeah he's upstairs with his friend, I think they are watching a movie or something like that anyway we are just going out to grab some pizza and maybe go to the arcade wanna join?''

''Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll just go and see what Austin's up to''

''Suite yourself see ya'', she shouted running over to the car and getting in. As the speeded off down the road I signed who was Austin's 'friend', who was the girl he hugged and why did it seem like he was hiding something? One way to find out I thought going up the stairs and knocking on the front door.

Austin's p.o.v.

I couldn't believe it I was kissing Ally! In my head I was doing a little victory dance, on the outside chill, we were still making out when I heard a the doorbell ring and knocking on the front door. We breaked apart looking at each other, trying to steady our breathing.

''I should probably go and get that'', Ally just nodded. After running down the stairs I opened the door to reveal, Dallas, shit!

''Hey Dallas what you doing here dude '', I say forcing a laugh.

''Nothing man I was just in the neighbour hood and I wondered what you were up too''

''Oh cool well actually dude I'm busy''

''Yeah your sis mentioned you were hanging with a friend''

''Yeah we're just playing video games''

''So not to sound weird but could you tell me about your friend?'',I had a feeling he was getting suspicious hence the reasons he was asking all these questions.

'' Oh his name's ..urmmmm...'', I needed to think off a name and fast, damn I'm no good at lying under pressure,''urr Carter, Carter Rogers, he lives 50 miles away so when we get to hang it's like a while ahah you know'', he raised an eyebrow.

''Yeah well okay then I guess, just if there was anything going on with you, you would tell us right?''

''Yeah Dallas after all you are one of my best buds just me and Carter are urmm leaving soon to go to this thing with our parents so hang out tomorrow?''

''Yeah sure dude but if anything comes up tell me alright?''

''Sure'', I lied Dallas looked convinced and started walking down the street. Phew! That was close.

''Austin who was it?'', Ally asked coming down the stairs.

''Just Dallas, oh and Ally I think he's getting suspicious about us hanging out because he was all like''.

''Austin I know I heard if you don't want to hang out any more just tell okay''

''No I want to hang out with you it's just that...''

''Your reputation is more important?'', she finished.

''No ! I don't want to lose you as my friend, but the friends I have now are just way to into being popular to see that everyone's the same''. She nodded in understanding before giving me a small smile.

''Austin I have to go my brother's left like 50 missed calls so before he calls the police I should get home''

''Cool want me to walk you home?''.

''No thanks I'll be fine''.She walked in the opposite direction from Dallas down the street.

Wow she was, just one word: AMAZING! But with my friends being the asses they are would out friendship survive? _**Friendship, oh that's what you call it? Because last time I checked when you went to 2**__**nd**__** base with someone it was definitely more than friendship. Relationship is what it would be called!**_

I shook my head trying to get that annoying little voice in my head to shut up! At long last it finally did.

Cassidy's p.o.v.

Me and Trish walked into school together Ally texted us saying not to pick her up today, which was odd as usually she'd never miss more than a day at the most off of school.

''Hey isn't that Ally over there?'', Trish asked tugging at my top. Looking towards the direction I saw Ally on her phone texting someone by the looks of it, now for most teenage girls texting was normal, but Ally never texted anyone except for me, Trish, and some other friends. However we were still only the main people she texted so who was she texting?

''Come Trish let's go talk to her'', we walked over to her until we were only about four feet from her, although that's exactly when a boy with blonde hair walked straight in front of us and started saying something to Ally.

Ally's ..

After that embarrassing incident at Austin's I stayed a day off school that day was Friday therefore I hadn't see him or my friends in three days. I stood at my locker then my phone buzzed signalling someone had sent me a text.

**From Austin Moon to Ally Dawson. **

**Austin: Hey Ally where u at?**

**Ally: by my locker**

**Austin: cool, can we talk?**

**Ally: Technically we are talking except it's not verbal just in internet text language. :) **

**Austin: Oh okay Harvard's Professor Dawson xxx**

**Ally: Just stating a fact xx**

**Austin: Kay so can we talk now?**

**Ally: Yeah but you're not here...**

**Austin: Look up :) **

**I looked up to see Austin walking towards me, he moved past some people and moved straight past Cassidy alongside Trish. **

**''Hey Ally''**

**''Hey so what did you want to talk about?'' **

**''Look about what happened on...'', he was interrupted by Trish saying:**

**''Hey Ally'' **

**''Hey Trish, Cassidy'', I greeted the duo with smiles which they returned. **

**''Are you Dez's friend Austin?'', Cassidy asked looking at Austin. He nodded in reply. **

**''So what were you guys talking about? Anything interesting?'', asked Trish, I felt a mild blush creeping up my cheeks but quickly shook my head and calmly answered her question. **

**''No not much he was actually asking me if I had seen you, Trish, because Austin's looking for Dez'', simply I say. **

**''Someone said my name?'', asked Dez with Dallas in tow behind him, Dallas went and gave Cassidy a quick kiss before looking on at the rest of us. **

**''Yeah I was looking for you Dez'', Austin says I signed with relief.**

**''Okay what did you need to know?''**

**''Did we have to do a 1000 word essay for English for today?'', Dez shook his head.**

**''Nope we haven't got any English homework in ages!''**

**''That's good'', replied Austin. A while later the bell rang we all went to our first class which was citizen- ship. The lesson where you would have to work a lot in groups although the teacher chooses our groups for us. **

**''Good morning class take a seat anywhere don't worry about sitting next to your friends, girlfriends or boyfriends, because I'm going to move you all into different groups. Today you are going to be put into groups of six, the frist group shall be:Lori, Tiffany, Cece, Eddie, Jerry, and Tony. Next group is: Roxy, Ruby, Toby, Kody, Cade, Blake, last group shall be: Cassidy, Austin, Trish, Dallas, Dez and Ally. Your task is to invent a toy for boys and/ or girls aged 5-10 you must make a presentation, poster, leaflet, t.v. Advert, radio advert and have someone presenting it. Carry on you'll ''. After the teacher finished talking we changed our tables, chairs around so that we could face each other. Of course Dallas sat next to Cassidy while Dez did the same with Trish leaving me to sit right next to, Austin. **

**''Who wants to be the presenter?'', I asked, improvidently Cassidy's hand shot up. **

**''Okay you are the presenter, now for leaflet maker?'', Dez nodded. ''T.v. Advert?'', went to Austin. **

**Dallas was the radio advert maker while I had to create a presentation. About halfway though the lesson myself along with Austin using the school's laptops had finished what we had to do, after Cassidy invented a toy for girls, the toy happened to be a doll with very life like qualities, but it would speak, play music and move around, as well as cry tears. I know there is probably something like that out there already but the teacher never said it had to be an original idea. **

**The two couples happened to be flirting still in their honey moon stages. I bent down into my bag to find my phone, I texted Austin. **

**Ally: hey Austin.**

**Austin: yeah**

**Ally: let's talk**

**Austin: couldn't we talk with actual talking. **

**Ally: if you insist...but how to get out of this lesson**

**Austin: easy say we have to return the laptops because we've already saved our work onto memory sticks. **

**Ally: okay xx**

**Austin: :) xxx**

**We both did exactly that so afterwards Austin pulled me over to a remote and deserted corner of a rarely used hallway. **

**''Ally about what happened Thursday evening...'',I knew what he was talking about however I pretended I didn't know. **

**''What do you mean we just watched a couple of movies, ate some food and drank some soda big deal'', I reply with fake enthusiasm. **

**''Ally you KNOW what I'm talking about, you know the THING!'', I shook my head this boy seriously didn't get me did he? Well I don't blame him hardly any my friends know I write songs, take dance lessons AND singing lessons every day after school except for Thursdays and the weekend. **

**''Austin of course I know what you are talking about we made out and you're regretting it. Hence the reason why I say we just forget it ever happened, get on with our lives, however we can still be friends though I'm guessing you don't want anything to do with me any more so yeah goodbye'', I move turning around to walk off half-heartedly. One of the main reasons for my slightly dramatic answer was that I never wanted to get close to someone who I'd lose the next second. **

**''Wait..'', he grabbed my shoulders causing me to face him face to face. ''So you're saying you honestly want to forget about what happened and never, ever, ever, ever, ever , remember anything that happened?'', he asked. In my head I mentally was shouting say 'yes', nonetheless I just remained still. **

**''Austin my life has been crazy enough as it is. I just don't think I'd have the guts to stay though this'', his eyes pleaded with me. **

**''Look you're a great friend, guy, and I like the fact you don't go sleeping around with girls. Didn't judge me or anything. Yet after everything that has happened in my life I tend to never get close to anyone in case I lose them or they leave. Sorry I hope you understand''. **

**''Ally what if I promised to never leave or hurt you Alls please tell me how you really feel and not your worries or issues'', he pleaded. Rolling my eyes I began to speak. **

**''You really want me to forget about what my concerns are and worries fine, under one condition tell me how you feel'', his eyes went wide. Next I felt a pair of warm lips against mine reminding myself of what was actually taking place, Austin was kissing me! Still seeing as I'd promised him I'd tell him how I felt about what happened only if he did first, I returned his kiss. I'm pretty sure my cheeks were bright red yet I didn't care, carrying on with the kiss, the kiss was loving also sweet. Eventually the need for air became evident so we broke apart breathing heavily taking in the air. Our foreheads pressed against each other.**

**''That is my answer'', he whispered.**

**''And this is mine'', I tell him kissing him gently. His arms wrapped around my waist tightly causing me to be more pressed up against him. I pushed him back off of me. **

**''Just because I kissed you doesn't mean that I don't like you it was just a goodbye kiss so now you can do find some slut to hang out with ,doesn't mean that I want to date you, but most certainly means I think you're cute, and I like you'', whispered myself before managing to get out of his grasp and walk back to class. **


End file.
